A Moment To Late
by TymanTB
Summary: Huge Light Spoilers: In the highway battle against Gaia, The Breeze is slowed down, and there's drastic consequences. OneShot, Rated T for Character Death


**A Moment To Late**

** Warning! This Story Contains HUGE Light Spoilers**

**I'm a huge Brekka shipper, not gonna deny it. Brianna is also one of my all time favorite characters, so her death in Light made me sob, for almost an hour straight. Now, that my greaving is almost over, I decided to write a fanfic, in which Lana forced Brianna to wait a few moments before leaving Cliftop. I don't own Gone, or the characters.**

"That gunfire" Brianna shouted jumping out of her chair

"No, sit. Now. You're half bind you idiot!" Lana shouted, pointing towards the chair Brianna had been sitting on a moment before.

"What? This?" Brianna asked, pointing to her nearly destroyed face, "It's only a flesh wound, they need me out there!"

"No, Breeze. You can't!" Lana shouted, and stuck her face within inches of Brianna, "If I let you go, you won't be able to see! You'll be off your game! You. Will. Die."

Brianna took a step towards Lana. Glared at her, winced at the pain, and sat back down. She knew what Lana said was true, but she was The Breeze. How could she stay here, out of battle, when people were dying!  
"Heal me as much as you can right now, I have to go! Sam and Edilio are risking their lives right now! And Dekka..." Brianna trailed off, and Lana gave her a faint trace of a smile.

"You idiot. Fine, come here." Lana whispered, and put her hands on the sides of Brianna's face. It was slow, but within five minutes, Brianna's face was healed enough that her eyes were no longer swollen. Lana let go, backed away and pointed to the specialized runners pack and machete at the end of the room, "Go."

"Thanks, Healer! Brianna shouted, and shot out of the room. She ran down the length of Sheridan ave at three quarters of her normal speed, she didn't want to wipe out, and as she had just enough time to wonder is she was to late when she got to the highway. She ran onto a horror scene. Gaia stood, her hands wrapped around Orc's neck, and surrounding him were pebbles that Gaia had ripped off. She was pulling them off of him, she had probably realized it was impossible to choke him. Squished on the pavement were bodies, and farther down the road, Dekka was helping Edilio off the ground, while Caine stood, immobile holding what looked like someone detached limb.

"Hey! Remember me!" Brianna shouted and ran towards Gaia, who threw Orc away like a doll.

Brianna managed to get in one swing with her machete to Gaia's left hip, before being swatted away with what she imagined was Jack's strength. She flew almost twenty feet in the air and smashed into the truck that had been on the highway since the start of the fayz She turned her head, and saw Dekka running towards her.

Brianna started to get up, but collapse, her ankle was broken. In seconds Gaia stood above her.

"What did you say to me before? 'I'm the Breeze, Bitch?' You will be nothing in a moment." Gaia smiled gleefully, and raised her hand. Brianna in a panic, screamed, and rolled to the side, less then an inch away from where Gaia blasted, pulled her shotgun out of her bag, and shot it, hitting Gaia in the stomach .

"Yes!" Brianna shrieked, as Gaia doubled over, and aimed again. She fired, but nothing happened, dud shell. Brianna's eyes opened wide, as Gaia aimed again, and she new-,

"No!" Dekka screamed as she plowed into Gaia, sending them both sprawling on the concrete. The two rolled across the ground, hitting and kicking. Dekka turned off gravity, but Gaia simply forced them back down with Caine's power. The scramble lasted less then a minute. Gaia managed to grab Dekka around the neck, stand up, turn, and snap her neck. The crack was loud, and carried across the road.

"Dekka!" Brianna cried, as her friends body hit the ground. Gaia looked around, panicked, and ran off with Brianna's speed. Brianna turned, looking for Lana, anyone, and saw Jack jump over her after Gaia.

"Please no. No. No." Brianna sobbed, her whole body shaking as she crawled to Dekka's body, slowly, and cradled her head in her arms. Dekka's eyes were slightly open, and her mouth was open enough for air to pass. Brianna knew it was too late though. She sobbed again. For the first time she had been to slow.

If only she had been faster.


End file.
